Unholy Confessions
by TheDarkSideRemains
Summary: He was coming for me. He wanted me dead and for some reason Anakin couldn't really help me on this. He kinda fell into this state of depression. I told him it wasn't his fault for what had been going on in the last week. But somewhere out there Cadius was coming and it was my job to end this once and for all...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prologue.

Ahsoka's Pov.

I was in and out of consciousness for the hours that played by. Images, like a slideshow played in my head. I was afraid and hurt at this very moment. I felt sick to my stomach at all the stuff I'd seen in this lab. I was in physical pain from whatever they were doing to me.. I was happy I was unconscious through most of it. I started to remember how this fate came to be when a sharp pain dug into my side. I screamed in pain and tried to get away when suddenly my eyes opened.

"Ahsoka...are you alright?" I heard a familliar voice say. I tried to regain my proper vision in the darkened room. I seemed nearly impossible now. I still felt everything from the dream... was it a dream?... I didn't know but I did know that it was too real to be fake. I attempted to sit up when I was motioned backed down.. I was in my quarters at the temple... when did I get here? I thought to myself. My vision returned and Anakin stood above me.

"why do I have bandages on my arm?" I asked, noticing the bandages that held me together. "The Med droids did there best to cut it all out" He replied, also looking at the bloody bandages. I thought for a moment and then replied. "Cut what out?" I asked franticaly. He stared at me with a pained expression. " You were captured by Deathwatch last year.. they cut you open and infected you with a blood virus.. one that no one's ever seen before, untill now. you had a strange reaction to it, that's why your still alive. we did our best to cut it out.. but some of it is still inside you.. You will recover but you won't fully recover." He said.. everything grew silent after that.

"What do you mean?" I asked gravely. He remained silent for several moments before I spoke up.. "Master, what are you saying?" I asked calmer than ever. "Because some of the virus still lurks inside you, your always gonna have a dark side in you, the virus was designed to turn you dark. There were other chemicals that were mixed with it which made the turning process slower than it should have been..thats the reason your alive.. but most of the virus is out of you.. you'll still live a normal life.. but for the other chemicals...there natural as well." He replied. "How long till I'm better?" I asked in pain.

"You'll be back in battle in about 6 months" He said laying me down once more...

(A/N) Hey guys, feels great to be back in the game after so long. I decided to start my return off with a new story.. Prologue may be short but next chapter will be different. Anyways I missed you guys and I'll be posting more stories up soon. :) 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Engagement Party

I ran through the puddles of the dark alley. I felt my blood running cold as the moon light shone above me, aluminating parts of the city. I jamp onto the side of a building and began my race to the top. Today I was well again and I felt powerful, I felt like I could take on the world in that instant. But boy I wanted to. I'd be off to battle in a few days, once my retreat expired.

I was happy to be returning. I've been out of battle for almost a year and a half. I'd have to start my training lessons all over again. I didn't care though. I still had to figure out what changed while I was 'away'. People have been keeping me updated for the time I was away but being in the cold Courascaunt night, I felt like nothing had changed. Like I wasn't shot and kiddnaped by Deathwatch..Like Lux Bontari didn't warn me the night of my capture...

Lux... Where could he have been while I was suffering?.. where was he in my last moments?. I needed to know where he was. I wanted to know. If I hadn't been upset with him when he warned me of a danger that was heading my way I would've been able to see him now. Everything really had changed. I jamp from building to building, I felt like I was searching for something..or someone.. No...no this was all wrong, it wasn't supposed to be this way..I should have died. Why was I alive now? Why couldn't I just...

My vision became blurry abd suddenly Lux appeared... or I appeared back to where I had been captured..Raxius. I stood looking in the mirror of the Amidala estate when my chamber's doors opened, Lux Bontari stepped in. He was esscorted by guards who left shorlty after, closing the doors behind them. I finished with my dress and turned to him. "Lux, how unexpected" I greeted. "Ahsoka, we need to talk" He replied seriously. "Lux, please.. you've said this all before" I sighed. I continued getting ready when suddenly his lips met mine.. I felt a sudden bliss and then I felt hatred toward him. I pulled away i disgust. "Lux.. what are you doing!" I asked angrily. "I'm engaged to be married.. I want nothing to do with an ex senator seeking lost revenge!" I yelled. "You can't marry him, Ahsoka" Lux pleaded. "Why is that, you can't hold grudges on people forever.. this is my choice.. not yours" I retorted.

"He's going to kill you, can't you see... that's why the bounty was expired.. Soka snap out of this.. You don't want this, you never wanted this" He begged.

I stood there shocked in that very instant. then I felt my anger flare up even more. "Don't call me that, you have no right to call me that-" I froze... Something inside me shriveled up and I felt sick to my stomach. something was wrong. I would be leaving to Courascaunt after the dinner with Padme, but something about this dinner made me sick.. Yes Caduis would be there..but something was wrong.

"Lux, please just go, you may have been invited to My dinner but you are certainly not invited into my life" I said in a whisper. "Ahsoka, please don't do this" He begged once more

"Goodbye, Lux" I finished. He remained silent and shortly after he exited the room. I stood watching the door with a guilt inside me.. I had just killed my chances here. But it was part of the mission.. Lux showing up was not part of this mission. I had to hurt him, for the sake of his future. He couldn't be tied to a jedi...Not after the betrayal. I finished getting ready when my chamber doors opened again, Padme walked in and shut the doors behind her. "You look wonderful" she complimented. "Thanks.." I said looking deeply into the mirror. " What is it?" She asked... "Padme, do you think this was a mistake?" I asked, looking at the floor.

"What?..why would you think that?" She asked concered. Should I tell her?..Of course I should... she helped me through everything. But why did Lux have to be so convincing?. "I don't know, it just doesn't feel like this is right." I said. "We'll talk on the way..Everyones is wating" She said motioning me to the door. The funny thing was we didn't talk at all on the way...I was stuck in my thoughts and Padme was too nervous to speak. We took our seats and I looked around for Lux.. I needed to know what he meant about Cadius wanting to kill me for a false bounty.

"Padme, did you see Lux anywhere?" I asked, concerned for him I stood up.. "Ahsoka...what are you doing?" Padme whispered. "Wait..."I froze. Cadius' seat was also empty..No... I quickly examined the room.. Nothing. "Padme?...where's Cadius?" I asked fearlessly. "I don't know.. Ahsoka? What's going on?" She asked..Then blaster fire rang throughout the building. Everyone screamed and I ran towards the sound of the gunfire.

"Ahsoka!" Padme yelled behind me.. Everyone had hit the ground after the first shot was fired. I soon found myself outside in the dark stormy night. Rain hit me quickly as I ran towards the gardens. "LUX!" I yelled as I ran passed flower bushes and hedges. I made it to the garden center to see Cadius holding a blaster pistol and Lux stood there with a blaster pointed at Cadius. "Stop this!" I said jumping in between the blasters. The froze for a moment.l "Tell her the truth, you lying bastard!" Lux spat.

"What?.. The truth that your to big of a asshole to let her enjoy herself?" He asked. I looked at both of them. "Stop this both of you.. Lets just go back ingside" I suggested angrily. They were really getting on my nerves. "No, you guys go back inside. I'm finished here" Lux said droping his blaster and walking away.

I watched him go before turning to Cadius. "What's the matter with you?!" I asked. I was pissed that the'd ruin this for me. I just wanted to be normal for once. "With me?...What's wrong with him?!" He yelled. I felt tears build up in my eyes. something was definately off. "You said you never held a blaster in your life.. but your the one who fired..your the one who had been caring it.." I said, tears streaming down my cheeks. "I can explain" He pleaded..."Tell me the truth!" I screamed, fighting the urge to yell at him. "I'm.. a bounty hunter..." He admitted...

I felt more tears run down my face. "Lux was right..." I finaly breathed. I took my ring off and threw it on the ground and ran after Lux. "Lux!" I screamed.. Again and again I screamed for him as I ran through the stormy night in my silky white dress. "LUX!" I screamed even louder. Then I felt a disturbance. I stopped and quickly spun around.. "Who's there" I demanded. Then I was shot... I fell to the ground and my vision was starting to hurt.. I was growing cold and finaly I was being lifted up. Biders were put on me and I was being walked towards a ship that was waiting around the corner. I could barely see now and I shut my eyes. Everything went black after that. I swore in the distant I could hear someone calling my name. "AHSOKA!" He yelled.. "AHSOKA! WHERE ARE YOU!" The person screamed. "Lux" I whipered before losing conscious..

I opened my eyes to find I was still ontop of a building. I clenched my fists and turned around. Back toward The Jedi Temple. Because then I knew...Something that could change my life... Lux Bontari was waiting for me... Somewhere in the dark he was waiting and only I could find him. He knew something as well... Something about Cadius. The man I was still legaly engaged to.. in a secret life I used to live.. With the help of Lux. I could find and kill my past. Before my past killed me..

(A/N) Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up very soon but I have to say bye for now.. Please Review!.  
ps. sorry if I had a few miss spellings. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- To Lose The War

It had been a long night as I jamp in through my window. I slowly crept inside to find my quarters empty. I had assumed Anakin was still out somewhere and I walked up to the refresher. then the door to me and Anakin's quarters sounded and I closed the refresher door behind me and started the shower.

"Snip?" I heard my nickname being called in the other room, the last thing I needed was for My Master to know I was out in the night again. I removed my cloak and it fell to the floor. "what?" I asked innocently as I began undressing myself. "Were you here the whole night?" He asked suspiciously. "Yes." I stated annoyed at his sudden interest when it came to me and going out at night, like I was some evil creature of the night. "Then why is the window opened?" He asked. I froze.. What was I to say now?.. I could tell there was a knowing expression on his face, so I decided to lie "because I wanted the room nice and cool when I came out of the refresher" I lied. I knew he'd accept my answer but not fully believe that was why our window had been open.

"oh and ,Snips?" He asked preparing to leave again. I turned off the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I began putting my clothes back on before I replied. "Yeah?" I asked, realizing I was taking to long and that there was something Anakin wanted to talk to me about. "We have to leave to Naboo in about a half hour" He replied calmly as I stepped out of the refresher. I suddenly felt relief that he wasn't going to address my where-abouts in the las 2 hours.

"For what?" I asked curiously. "Obi-wan requested our presence to help with a battle that has only begun. We believe that 2 sepretist war ships will be entering republic airspace" He replied as we walked through the temple. "I thought Naboo was neutral?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"There's a lot of stuff you need to catch up on, Ahsoka" He said as we passed by a few younglings who looked at me with wide eyes. People still looked at me as some evil being but seriously?...why was me being alive and not dead such a big deal?.

"So I've heard" I replied and we walked in silence once more. It was until we entered the hangar bay that I spoke again. "They're trying to kill the queen, aren't they?" I asked feeling my master's uneasiness. He looked straight forward and remained silent. it was until I spoke again that he gave me an answer. "Were losing this war, aren't we?" I asked

"Snips, The war is no longer in our favor due to some new droid army the sepretists have been creating. With these new machines on the field it has become harder to strike down enemy forces. We still can't locate where they are being made so all we can to is fight back, Obi-wan fears we may be losing this war. I'm not gonna let you believe were losing the war. We can't lose faith in this...Once the queen is dead The senate will turn into chaos and Naboo will be buried to us. It will cease to exist if we can't fight back." He repied, stopping infront of me. I let his words sink in when his com-link rang. "Skywalker." He said boldly.

"General Skywalker, We have to leave now if we wanna make it to Naboo on time. Were not going to make it in perfect time unless you move now, General Plo is already to go and requests you get a move on soon" Captain Wolfe replied.

"Thank you, Wolfe. Were on our way" Anakin replied before ending the call. He turned to me and I nodded as we both started running. We ran towards a gunship and flew off into the night, we were heading to the military base to aboard our cruiser with Admiral Yularen. We were landing and getting ready to head towards the other gunship that would take us to the cruiser. The doos opened and Anakin stopped infront of me. "Your with Master Plo on this one" He said getting off the gunship. "There gonna need your help over there than over here" He added. "But-" He cut me off. "trust me" He whispered and the gunship flew up again.

I stared down at My Master as he watched the Gunship leave. I felt kinda sad that he wanted me with Plo and not by his side. There had to be more to it than that. I landed onto the second cruiser and watched clones run around the hangar. I signed and headed towards the bridge. I was greeted by Master Plo when I entered. "Greetings, Little 'Soka. It is so nice that you agreed to acompany me in the upcoming space battle" He said through his mask. "Why is it so important for My Master to go alone on this one?" I asked.

"Your Master believes you need combat training for the new machinery that the sepretists created. But if we do our job right your Master won't have to worrry about cutting down those droids." Master Plo said bravely. I looked down and thought for another reason he might want to do this alone. Surely he believed I was capable of taking down some droids.

"I can sense your grief, little 'Soka. Don't let this get to you, your're needed here more than with him" Plo said calmly. I smiled slowly. and relaxed before looking up. "Funny, that's what he said" I replied before turning to leave. I kinda needed to have alittle talk with My Master. I sighed heavily as I felt the ship go into hyperspace.

Something told me our conversation wouldn't go so well, and Boy was I right...

(A/N) okaii I know it's been a while and that I have abandoned you guys. but I'm So sorry. I'll be back soon. I also know if the chapter wasn't to long or boring..I just had to get through this part before I could start off a good battle anyways leave a review. please and thank you for reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- To Disobey Your Master

Ahsoka's Pov.

I walked into the empty war room and contacted My Master through Via comlink. I decided now was a good time to have a little chat before we arrived to Naboo. I still didn't feel so sure of why he would go alone but as usual I was going to pretend I did and hopfully get it out of him.

"Skywalker." Came his voice, I froze and put the comlink to my mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. I heard him go quiet and moments went by. "About what?" He asked. "That you were going in alone for..'personal' reasons?" I asked.

"The Senator of Naboo requested my pressence down there, Snips.. and I believe the new machines down there will be hard to take down, since you've had no experience with them" He replied. "No experience?...With all do respect, Master not coming with you is making me less experienced" I complained. Why wasn't he letting me go... He knew I was more than capable of taking on a couple tinnies.

"This isn't the time to argue, Ahsoka. Master Plo said it would be great to have you aboard and The Council thinks taking your return to battle slowly will be easier than letting you go out head on, not knowing what to expect." He said crisply, so sure of his self. I wanted to go so badly but a part of me understood what he was saying.

I didn't want to risk a battle so important as this but I wanted to fight down there as much as anybody..Why would Padme ask for only Anakin?...Padme.. That was it. Padme was at the engagment party..She knew. She might have know where Lux was.

"Master-" He cut me off before I had a chance to say more.

"Ahsoka, we have jobs to do and you've been given yours." He said harshly. I shut my eyes. My Master always sounded fond of Senator Amidala. If anything I'd say they were alittle attached. It was obvious that they had a close relationship but I wanted to know how close. Padme said before on Raxius that she was in love with one of her closest friends but I never would have guessed who..but now with the way he spoke so highly of her and how her safety always came before anyone else's. He must have loved her. It had little to do with duty when it came to him protecting her and it must take a fool to not notice it... I was that fool.

"You...-" He cut me off again.

"Goodbye, Ahsoka" He said ending the transmission. I turned off my comlink and began to cry. My master...he loved Senator Amidala. I knew that part to be true, and for some reason I felt I'd lose My Master. I felt like something bad was going to happen today. This battle was going to end in pain. I was going to feel it more than ever.

I was sobbing for everything I never got to and now I felt like I would never sob again like after this very moment of feeling pain I would be strong. I felt weak, I felt like I was useless to be crying like this. I realized I cared for Anakin more than I really should have. I slowly started to piece the things together in my head but I couldn't push the wave of..jealousy?..behind me. I had no reason to be jealous of such a thing... but I was.

Master Plo entered the war room and saw me sitting on the floor, "What's the matter, Little 'Soka?" He asked, crouching beside me. I sobbed with my hands on my face. I just felt like everything I was fearing had just already happened.

"Little 'Soka, what is causing you such pain?" Plo asked again. I cried but tried to answer the question. "I fear something is going to happen if My Master goes in alone.." I sobbed. "He won't be alone. He'll have his squadron and General Kenobi if needed. He will survive." Plo assured. "I can feel it.." I said coming to a halt with my words.

"Let the briefing begin and then we could decide how to better take action" Plo replied. He helped me up and we left the war room. "Go calm down before the briefing, I'll send someone to get you when it is underway." Plo said leaving me standing in the hallway. I watched him go then turned around and started walking the opposite way. I felt pain in my chest, like I was missing the big picture and I felt lost. Maybe being in battle again was traumatizing. But I was gonna fight this feeling in me and forget that I broke down.. I was gonna forget all of it...

Anakin's Pov.

Ahsoka wasn't present for the briefing, I found it kinda strange that she'd be elsewhere. I turned to Obi-wan who was talking. "-If we can take out main reactors with some of our fighters, we might be able to have the sepretists running". Everyone soaked in the words. "General Kenobi-".. I cut Cody off from speaking. "Has anyone seen my Padawan?" I asked crossing my arms. Plo turned to me. "She has requested to be informed of the plan later on" Plo reported. Great, just what I needed. Ahsoka was definately mad at me...

"Our best line of attack would be here..."Rex said pointing to a part on the map.

"How do you suggest we get there?"Cody asked.

"With this"Fives said holding up his blaster.

"In space?"Wolfe asked. Plo put a hand on his head as the clones bickered away. "I suggest we get a move on" He said speaking over the clones. Everyone shut up then and awaited my go ahead. "Well if that's all, I believe it's time to begin our assault" Admiral Yularen reported. "Agreed" Plo and Obi-wan replied. I bowed and left the room. My squadron behind me as we made our way to the awaiting Gunships. I spoke into my comlink and contacted Obi-wan's fleet.

"Begin the assault, cover us, were heading down to the surface, and get my padawan into those fighters. NOW!" I ordered. "Yes, Sir" Came the reply. I turned to my sqaudron as they put thier helmets on. "May the force be with you, Anakin" Came Obik-wan's voice from the other end. "If you guys do your job right I won't be needing It" I replied before ending the transmission.

Ahsoka's Pov.

I let Master Plo's words sink in and bowed. I turned and ran towards the hangar bay. My new squadron assembled as they began boarding fighters. I contacted Obi-wan's fleet as I awaited for my squadron to finish prepping their fighters. "Master Kenobi, are your men ready to go?" I asked.

"Awaiting your go ahead, Ahsoka" Obi-wan replied. I looked towards my fleet and they gave me a thumbs up. "Alright were just doing a countdown now" I replied running towards my fighter.I entered in and closed the latch. "May the force be with you, Ahsoka" Obi-wan said. "Thank you, Master" I replied starting my fighter up. I finished just as the door opened. "Alright" I spoke into my ships com. "This is it boys" I finished. Then as if it was a race we all flew out. I watched my squad fly passed my and the space all around turned into a war-zone in just seconds "Watch out, Little 'Soka some of the ships flew passed our blockade." Plo informed. "I'm on it" I said flying right and shooting down some vulture droids.

"Nice to see you wanted to work with the big shots" Echoed Niner's voice into the com. I rolled my eyes at the sarcasticness of the clones. "who you calling big shot?"Sev asked.

"Your, mom"Jesse replied. I heard a couple laughs from the two squadron's and refused to laugh at their joke. "We have the same mom you dumbass!" Waxer said entering the conversation. "Technically we don't have a mother"Boil said entering the conversation as well. "Shut up, Boil" Came Fives' voice. "Hey I got an idea" Jesse said breaking the silence.

"What?"Waxer asked.

"let's get the job done, then we can argue over your mom"Sev said cutting off Jesse. "Sev's right, we got a job to do" I said entering the bickering as well. "The tinnines are playing heard to get"Niner replied. "Well maybe if you payed attention instead of jerking off you'd be able to shoot some"Boil joked

"Fair enough"Niner said and then the silence began as we continued out assault. I shot down a couple more vulture droids before heading to the main guns on the sepretist warship. "Who has the explosives?" I asked

"Were planting them now" Jesse replied.

"Everyone get back!"Sev shouted. We all retreated from the battle and watched the ship explode. "Master Plo, we got through. It's all yours" I reported. "Well that was short"Fives complained. "Well we got to more so get at it" Niner ordered. "Sir Yes Sir!" They screamed and returned to battle. "Good Job, Little 'Soka" Plo informed.

"Thank you" I replied with a feeling of accomplishment inside me. "Permission to leave to the surface" I requested and there was a long pause. "Permission granted"Plo replied. "Thank you, Ahsoka out" I replied

"May the force be with you" Plo said before the transmission was cut. I flew into the athmospere of Naboo and took down some vulture droids on my way down. I went through the clouds and saw dark thick smoke coming from the palace. The droids were everywhere. I went over the smoke and saw a bolt hit my fighter. I gasped and suddenly my engine was shot. I was going down. I hit the ground and quickly jumped out of my now burning fighter.

I deflected bullets as I ran towards the palace and tried to find a way inside. I crept through the enemy forces as I found my way in. I ran inside the building and heard heavy fire coming from the halls. I ran towards the rain of fire with my lightsabers activated. I came up behind the droid forces and I ran towards them and began cutting them down in 8 swift motions. I felt the clones cease fire as the droid scraps fell to the ground.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing here!?"My Master roared. I turned to him and deactivated my lightsabers. "what is she doing here?" I asked pointing to the senator. Padme stood beside Anakin with a blaster in hand. "She is here because she has no choice. Were on our way to the queen..but that doesn't explain why 'your' here" he said harshly.

"Turns out they didn't really need my help" I replied

"Do you know how reckless that was to come bursting in here like that?" He asked. I crossed my arms. Why was he mad?. I just saved him valuable time to find the queen. "I may have been reckless but admit it, Anakin you need me" I replied. He looked at me for the longest time. "General, we have to move if we wanna make it to the Queen in time" Rex reported. I smirked, there was no way he could get out of this one.

"come on." Anakin said to me. I grinnned and we started walking through the halls. I turned to Padme. "Greetings, Senator" I said and she looked at me like she knew where this was going. "Ahsoka, If only it were under more welcoming circumstances" She said with a warm smile. I kinda wanted this conversation to be private but my heart wanted to know what Padme knew about my kidnapping.

"Where were you that night?" I asked. Padme suddenly went paler. I couldn't blame here. She just happened to know something why she looked afraid. "You guys never came back so I called the 'party' off and returned to Courascaunt. I thought you guys just went somewhere and when I arrived back they said you were...gone" She replied. I felt her face darken and could tell that wasn't the entire truth. Before I could ask Anakin butted in.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked curiously. I looked at Padme for an answer because surely my Master wouldn't believe me. "A political campaign Ahsoka was accompaning me on about a week before her capture" Padme replied. My Master gave me a look that said he was unaware of it and I shrugged.

"I handled the droids pretty well huh?" I asked Anakin who was walking infront of me and Me and Padme were behind the group. "Don't get cocky, Snips your just lucky none of those new droids are here" He said and just then the roof collapsed. I pushed Padme to the side and Anakin ran forward, a few clones were caught in the fray and then I hit the ground and I felt crushed beneath the concrete.

(A/N) I tried my best to make this chapter long and interesting. The next one will be hopefully..the battle for the queen. I hope you enjoyed this and I'll be updating soon. :) Thank you for your follows and favs. Please review!

Ps. I really wanna hear what you have to say for this chapter!.. I wanna know if I'm doing a good job and I wanna know if you have any ideas.. I take all into consideration. :) thank you for supporting me this far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Dearly Beloved

I coughed through the thick smoke that covered where I was, I tried my best to regain my vision and I found it rather difficult to see who made it when I was covered in a rock pile. I flinched at the sudden pain I felt as I turned to look for Padme. She was struggling to get a giant rock off her. My Master appeared to be here somewhere. "Matser!" I yelled. I needed help out of this. "Ahsoka, where are you...Is Padme okay?" He asked.

"Fine" She lied as she began trying to free herself once more. "I'm okay but I need help getting out" I replied. "I think I can see you" He said and I heard his footsteps. "How is everybody?" I asked. I closed my eyes and began moving out of the rock pile when I realized a pole had trapped my leg against a huge piece of concrete. I tried not to look at it as I turned to Padme. "Everyone's fine, we lost a couple clones in the wreckage" My Master replied "How you holding up?" I asked turning to Padme. "Alittle sore, but I'll manage" She said.

"Sir, General Kenobi's forces can't hold off much longer" Rex reported. I slowly sat up and tried moving my leg and I yelpped at how much pain I was in. "Let's get them out and then we can move"Anakin replied to his captain, referring to me and the Senator. "Master, try to move the pole towards you left" I ordered. I didn't want to sound bitchy but I needed to get out of this entrapment. "I see it" He said and suddenly I saw the pole moving. "Ahh!" I yelped and he stopped. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" He asked immediately. "Give us a hand" Anakin ordered and suddenly I heard the bolders slowly being moved. I saw more rocks falling from the wreckage and pole nearly stabbing me. "Stop!" I yelled. "What is it?" I heard My Master ask. I coughed again before replying. "The whole place is gonna collapse onto us if you keep moving the rocks" I said with fear in my voice and I could tell Anakin had detected it. "Master, try moving the pole once more" I said as I closed my eyes. "Don't stop no matter what you here" I added.

"I-...okay" He replied and suddenly I felt it moving. I clenched my teeth and screamed my loudest and then...it stopped. "Master" I said. "Sir, we have to leave now, Their down to 3 men" Rex reported. "We almost got them out, tell them to hold out a bit longer" My Master ordered. "Sir, with all due respect, they can't make it. If we leave now we can back them up and get the queen to safety" Rex replied. "Rex-" Padme cut them off. "It's fine, go...we'll get out of this and meet you there" Padme replied. I knew she believed we could but I had doubts about it, so I really shouldn't have said what I did. "It's fine, Skyguy" There was the longest pause after that and I could tell he was thinking about it. "General" Rex said in a type of voice that said 'Duty was more important' and I felt Anakin sigh in defeat.

"You better be there soon, Snips" He said. "Good luck" He added and ran off. I closed my eyes and looked towards the pole. I let Anakin's words sink in as I put both hands on the pole and ripped it upwards as I sreamed again and suddenly I felt relief role off me as I was free. I breathed heavily and looked for Padme. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
"Better than ever" I replied as I began lifting the bolder off of her. "You know you didn't have to push me out of the way" She offered as a not needed gesture. "No matter what happened in the past, Senator it was my duty too" I said and lifted it up a bit. "Try get out" I ordered, breaking what looked like a train of thought.

"I'm stuck" She said in frustration. I closed my eyes and lifted the bolder up more and grunted as I kept moving it up "Try...it" I said again. With that she wiggled out from underneath it and retrieved her blaster. I wiped sweat from my forehead and crawled out from the tiny space in the corner of the rock pile. Padme was behind me as we made it out of the wreckage. I felt free like I was trapped for ages. I turned and helped Padme out and we took in our surroundings. "Where are we?" I asked, She looked around as well. "With the wreckage we only made it out through a different hallway, we have to take the long way around" She said shortening her explanation. "Which way?" I asked turning to her once more."I'm not really-..there" She pointed and we started running. We made a turn left and passed my a couple droid engulfed hall ways. I sliced through a majority of them, giving Padme time to run as I ran right after her. We were fully aware that time was being wasted if we chose to stay and fight.

"This really is the long way" I said cutting through some droids. She stayed by the wall and shot them, giving me a chance to slice through all of them in 4 swift movements. I turned to Padme and she nodded, we began our decent again, running through the halls once more. "We need to hurry!" She beamed as we came to a halt down the next hall way. It was covered in droideka's and what appeared to be the speps 'new weapons' I activated my other lightsaber and Padme took cover by the walls again. I saw everything in slow motion as they started firing. I suddenly saw the new droids start to dissapear.

They then appeared beside me and knocked me off my feet, they battle me with sharp nails and some sort of cloaking device. One slipped passed my guard and sliced my cheek. I slowly sensed one coming up behind me and cut it down my fasted, just as one tackled me to the ground. I slowly cut it down and repeated cutting them down till there was none left. I turned to Padme and she looked at them in shock. "I haven't seen one of them yet" She said as we began walking.

"Join the club" I said and we slowly took in our surroundings. "Okay, I'm lost again" I admitted comming to a four-way hall. Padme inspected them and pointed right. "Were by the garden, were almost there...in a sense..more than half way-" She was cut off by my comlink going off. I had forgotten about it. "Ahsoka" I said into it's tiny speacker.

"Where are you?" My Master's voice rang through, over the sound of blaster fire. I looked at Padme and looked around the garden. "Were by the gardens" I replied. "Why would you guys go the long way?"He asked. "We had no choice, but we would like to get a move on, so hold out until we arrive. "How's the queen?" I asked.

"Fine, alittle briused but otherwise she alive and safe" He replied. I turned to Padme and we began walking. "Okay were on our way" I said ending the transmission. Once again we began running and I felt myself tiring out quicker with the heat of battle. I wanted torest, but I wanted to fight. We passed the gardens when were were stopped by a couple supped battle droids and droidecka's...as well as a..Bounty Hunter? I turned to Padme who began firing at the droids and I reactivated my lightsabers for yet another battle. "Your under arrest, Bounty Hunter!" I shouted. "HAHAHA!" He laughed in a screeching voice. Padme took better cover and I leapt forward to be locking blades with the bounty hunter. he appeared to have 2 red lightsabers which he used to fight me with.

He pushed me back and sent his lightsabers crashing down on me and he flew up and his jet pack started as he force leaped behind me. I ran towards the wall and jumped, pushing myself away from the wall and locking blades with him once more. I clashed blades with him for what felt like forever. There was no point in those moments where he let his guard down. There seemed to be no way to break his defenses. Then without realizing it her kicked me in the chest and I flew backwards a couple feet. I jamp to my feet in time to black his next blow. He believed he could kill me and I could tell. I tried slashing off his helmet and ended up grabbing his belt of charges of. I threw away the belt and he took that opening to slash my side. I yelped and force pushed him back. "Padme!" I screamed.

I was well aware of the droids that began to show up. I ran towards the bounty hunter and distracted him so Padme could set the charges. She threw some to the sieling and on the side of the walls as she still dhot down some tinnines. I leapt into the air and the bounty hunter began firing his blaster at me. I deflected the shots and net blades with him. I felt myself lifting him up from the ground and he clutched his neck. He tried to gasp for air but didn't have any luck. I sent the bounty hunter flying across the room and he got to his feet. "NOW!" I yelled and then the roof caved in.

The bounty hunter fired these metal sharp pins and I deflected 7 of them and three slipped by me. I heard a loss of breath and turned to Padme. She was on the ground, blood oozing out of her. I ran to her side and it look unreal as she tried to remain awake. "Padme..I'm so sorry" I breathed. She looked at me with a warm smile that looked forced from the expression of pain I saw on her face. "It's not your fault..."She said slowly. I reached for my comlink.

"Master" I said, feeling tears in my eyes.

"What's wrong?"He asked immediately. "I'm so sorry, Master" I said as I began crying. I felt pain in my chest. I never hated the Senator but I did feel jealous. I was assuming this was what I felt earlier when I thought I would lose my Master. I shut my eyes and felt Padme's life drifting away.

"She's dying, Master..."I breathed. I felt him go quiet and felt him grief. He didn't wanna believe what I was saying. "I need you, I can't watch this. I need your help" I cried. "Where are you?" He asked, pain filling his voice. I wasn't sure if it was from me crying or the fact that the Senator was dying...or both. "Hang in there, Snips...I'm coming" He said and I cried even more. I turned off my comlink and looked down at Padme. I wiped my tears and felt anger build up in me.

"Ahsoka, don't be sad..it was bound to happen sooner or later" She breathed. "I don't want him to lose you" I breathed. "Your his world...your his happiness." I admitted finally stopping myself from crying. "That's not true, Ahsoka... He cares for you..He wouldn't sleep at night when you were gone and he refused to stop looking for you...he cares for you" She replied. She grasped my arm.

"Ahsoka..I need to ask you something" She said slowly...For some reason I read her expression and knew what she was about to ask. "No" I stated in a sorrow filled voice. "I can't let him see me like this...He'll suffer having to watch me die like this...please.. I can't bear to see him like that and I don't wanna feel this pain." She said in a hurting ans desperate voice. I thought about it and closed my eyes tightly. I nodded and put my hand onto the metal pin that was jammed in her leg. There was one in her chest, stomach and thigh. I put my hand on her thigh to stop her leg from moving and I shut my eyes and pulled the pin out of her leg.

She screamed in pain and I wanted to look away. I ripped cloth from her jacket and wrapped it around her leg to put pressure on it and stop the blood flow. She let our some strangled cries and I put a piece of cloth in her mouth. I wripped the one from her stomac and she screamed into the cloth. I heard the sound of clanker footsteps and I picked up Padme by the arms and moved her to the wall. I handed her her blaster and wrapped cloth onto her stomach.

"Ahsoka where are you...were by the garden but there's this big pile of rubble blocking our path"Anakin's voice rang through the comlink. I looked at Padme and she nodded. "You have to find away around...maybe through the garden" I said before cutting the transmission.. "End it, Ahsoka...I can't take this pain" Padme begged.

"Were gonna have company. Shoot the best you could." I said finishing with her second wound. I then got up and activated my lightsabers and began deflecting shots from the droids who appeared. I felt the pain from being slashed by the bounty hunter and I felt like fainting due to blood loss. Padme began halping me the best she could with her wounded and dying state. I cut down the first blow and ran back towards Padme. "Hold them off" I said and began trying to pry her other pin out. I ripped it out of her and screamed. I shushed her and she began firing as I patched up her wound. Suddenly the wall of concrete behind me blew up and I felt Padme's life fade..

"Tell him I love him"She said gripping my hand..." I can't let you die here!" I screamed. and she opened her eyes and smiled. "There's no where else I'd rather be.." She whispered. "AHSOKA!" I heard my master yelling. "Cadius...kill him.." She whispered... What about Lux?" I asked eagerly to know in these last moments. There would be no tomorrow for me to ask her. "Ahsoka...Lux was found dead...right after you disapeared...I thought the told you?" She said. I felt anger build up in me along with sadness. "Kill him..."She whispered and then went limp. I sa droids atop in the hallway and I stood up and walked into the middle of the hallway. "Fire!" One droids yelled and suddenly shots fired and the began hitting me...I refused to feel the pain. I raised my arms up in the air as if I was sacraficing myself. I was hit...and I was dying. I heard the shots stop and the droids looked at me.

"My turn" I said darkly and I raised the droids up in the air and sent them flying backwards. I then closed my hands together and the walls by them collapsed onto them. I then smiled and felt light headed. "AHSOKA!" I heard yelled and then everyhting went black...

Anakin's Pov.

We blew the wall down and then we bagan running towards the entrance we made to see Ahsoka. Being shot at. The clones ran forward and I halted at the seen. Ahsoka force pushed the droids back and made the walls fall onto them like she wasn't dying..like being shot meant nothing. I saw Padme. lying limp against the wall near Ahsoka and I ran to the body. I lifted her head and realized...she was dead. I felt tears in my eyes and I turned to Ahsoka. She collapsed to the ground.. Rex caught her in his arms the Obi-wan arrived behind us with the queen behind him. "Anakin" He said as he saw the scene infront of him. I remained silent. He put a hand on my shoulder and the clones began lifting Ahsoka away and medics came for Padme. I watched them taking her away, not speaking a word.

We had won this battle...but we had lost a number of people..including my wife. Ahsoka was dying as they rushed her away and the queen stopped to say a few words before she was taken back to safety. "My handmaidens will grief the death that occurred but we owe you our gratitude and your help, Master Jed... we hope to be seeing you soon for the burning...We also hope your Padawan makes it. I will wish to be seeing her and thanking her in person as well" The queen said before her palace guards took her.

"Anakin, I'm so sorry...about everything" Obi-wan said as everyone began departing. "We didn't make it in time...to save them both. This is all my fault" I said looking down. "We completed the mission. "They did there duties to help us and they did...without them...-" I cut him off. "She's dead, Obiwan" I said... "What kinda duty is it..or acomplishment is it when the Senator of Naboo is dead?" I asked angrily.

"If she died serving her people then maybe it was one of the greatest acomplishments." Obi-wan replied. I bowed my head and shut my eyes. Fighting back tears. Obi-wan was right...I couldn't admit it though. "What of Ahsoka?" I asked standing up. "She did her duty...and hopefully she lives...She's a hero you know?...She did great in her first time back in the field." He said. "Didn't you see all the droid bodies there were on our way here?" He added "You should have seen her...I saw it...I felt it..her anger?..it was unbelievable. She took out a bataliion of droids like it was nothing. She just killed them all...after the shot her so many times..she still fought." I said

"That is truly remarkable"Obi-wan said and gestured for me to walk. We began walking back towards the ships that were leaving the battle ground that had become of the palace. "No...it was the virus that made her able to do something like that...she should have died..." I said. It was true...

Ahsoka was something that was truly remarkable..but how much damage could she really do if she took out so many droids like that, without even being drained?. Ahsoka was dying from the shots...as we blew down the wall it looked as if she was sacraficing herself. Then like nothing she took out the entire half of the palace. I turned around and looked at the ruins where Ahsoka was. She was truly amazing...

'take care of her, Ani' I heard a voice say to me...

I quickly spun around. No one...I could have sworn I heard Padme. I looked around once more. "What is it?" Obi-wan asked... I looked at him and walked passed him "Nothing" I said and we continued on our way. "I will" I whispered and felt peace. I had lost someone I loved and I still felt her here...I felt peace at knowing she was...okay and didn't die in vane. "I will.." I repeated.

(A/N) So?... how was it?.. Sad?... i thought so but hey, stories can't always be mooshy and stuff all the time, though I wish they were. Next few chapters will be based on hurt and pain...and most important guilt and anger...because now Ahsoka know something that truly hurt...Lux was dead..and Cadius killed Padme. I did my best to make this chapter long so please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Comfort By His Touch

Anakin's Pov.

I watched slowly as we reached Courascaunt, By that time Ahsoka was taken to the Medical Bay at the Temple and Padme... she was transported to the city morge for construction before the burning. Obi-wan took it in his best interest to esscort me away from the Med Bay. He said we had to give a report... Something I wasn't up for. We walked through the halls of the temple, in silence. I was still unsure of alot and refused to believe Padme had died. I wanted to believe that she was alive, but I saw her...I saw her body. I wanted to so badly know what had happened and maybe..

"Anakin" Obi-wan said. By the look on his face he must've been trying to talk to me for a while. My mind was blown with all these questions and so little answers. "I can feel your pain, I would probably be able to feel it a parsec away... you need to calm yourself" He said slowly. I knew he was right but I just didn't know what to do. "I'm alright" I replied as we entered the council chambers.

"What is your report?" Master Windu asked. I felt all eyes on me and I felt alittle trapped with everything in that moment. I sighed and realized they were awaiting for me to reply. "We have a death count of 158, most were clones, I would estimate about 100 of them being troopers and 56 being palace guards... About seven hand maidens and Senator Amidala were killed as well." I reported.. The name seemed bitter to me and I said it with grief and aguish. "What of you Padawan?" Master Plo asked. I turned to him slowly. "She was...severely injured protecting Senator Amidala before she was...killed " Obi-wan replied. I turned to him slowly but was asked a question. "Why on earth would she be protecting the Senator alone?" Master Shaak Ti asked. I looked at her hologram figure and took my emotions off my face.

"We were seperated on our way to help Obi-wan's forces and they decided to go the long way" I replied.

"We recieved a holotape from one of the handmaidens, the scenes on this tape were... disturbing" Master Windu spoke. Suddenly a tape began playing as a hologram. Ahsoka was fighting a bounty hunter and Padme was shot wiht medal pins. Ahsoka then used her comlink. That was when she called me.

"For some reason the volume is not working on any of the cameras..no one lived to hear this battle"Master Ki Adi Mundi reported. I watched again crossing my arms as Ahsoka ripped out the pin in Padme's thigh... I shut my eyes tightly and opened them to watch. I felt like breaking something as I watched my wife die... Ahsoka then pulled out the other and dragged Padme to the wall and handed her a blaster.

"Who was she speaking to?" Obi-wan whispered. I turned to him.

"She contacted me, begging me to help her and she told me The Senator was...injured" I replied as we both watched the tape. Ahsoka then crushed the droids and made the walls cave in, taking out half of the east Palace. I saw as I raced to the senator's side and lifted her head. I watched as Ahsoka collapsed.. the tape faded out and the council turned to me and Obi-wan.

"After being shot so many times...how would one fight on?"Master Ti asked.

"We...believe that maybe Ahsoka's...sickness is coming out in little bursts. When in moments of pain she learns to use a deep power inside of her to take away the pain, thus hurting her mental and physical state" Obi-wan replied.

No one ever forgot about Ahsoka's mental state...they all believed she was something dark when she was merely just...well.. herself. I wasn't really the one to comment but I knew Ahsoka possibly better than anyone in this room. I felt like she was herself but I could sense the emotions that were becoming of her in the last few weeks. I wanted to help her...- This was her fault..

"Anakin" Obi-wan whispered and Master Yoda looked up at me.

"Troubled are you?" He asked.

"No ,Master I just haven't rested after the battle" I lied. In truth I wasn't really sure what my last thought meant..who's fault was it?. "We request that the expieriments proceed on Padawan Tano until the lab can fully understand the mental state Ahsoka is in" Windu replied.

"With all due respect, Ahsoka is not some lad rat...She's a living person who is just going through a tough time in her return to the field" I argued. "This subject is not up for debate, Skywalker. We need to be cautious with her...this will help her" Windu assured. I was sure that it wouldn't but they thought otherwise.

"Yes, Master" I said. I felt Obi-wan's emotions... he felt sorry for me, and I remained to think why. Were my emotions really that easily to spot?. I closed my eyes and bowed. "Excuse me" I said and walked out of the council chambers. I felt dizzy and tired as I walked towards my quarters. I opened the door and splashed water onto my face. I looked into the mirror and suddenly everything around me went black.

'Help me, Anakin!' I heard the cries of someone.

'Who's there?' I asked darkly. Everything was a haze and I couldn't concentrate on anything. 'You failed me' I heard a voice say behind me and I turned around to see.. Padme.

'I couldn't save you' I whispered.

'you left me to die...why!?' She asked.

'I-...Padme!' I yelled as she disapeared before I could say more. I stood in the dark for maybe an eternity before I heard... crying?... I walked through the blackness and saw Ahsoka crying on the floor. I walked over to her side and pulled her into my arms...she sobbed in my chest and suddenly I heard taunting laughs in the distance. I turned around and burried my head in the crook of Ahsoka's neck.

"wake up, Snips...I need you.." I whispered. She abruptly stopped crying and hugged me. I held her close to my chest and kept my head by her neck. "Don't leave me, Master" She said putting her head by my neck. I sqeezed her tihgt and whispered.

"Never"

(A/N) Okay just to say I know this chapter is short and More of the virus will be coming up soon. I'm just putting ideas together at the moments and I wanted to update.. so I decided to put this up... and this little Ani/soka moment was just them taking comfort in eachother as the both need on and other to make it through the grief and the lies and confessions.. it's called unholy for a reason . lmao thank you for reviewing and I'll update soon.

and as for death I did put this as a tradgedy story at one point in time/  
Luv ya lots 3 R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- In The Shadows

Anakin's Pov.

It had been 2 days and i haven't been pulled into another nightmare where my wife blamed me... the last one I blamed Ahsoka. There was no changing the thoughts that popped into my mind from time to time. I didn't blame Ahsoka. But some part of me believed it was her fault Padme was dead. I kinda wanted to know exactly what happened on Naboo... I needed to know what happened.

I was watching Padme..

she was lying on a metal bed and her hair was perfectly curled, she wore a black dress with a robe that had sleeves. by the looks of it the people who worked one her wanted to cover up her marks from war. Tonight Padme's body would be taken throughout the city for everyone to grieve and see the senator before she was burned at the temple. I clenched my fists as I watched her. I felt tears in my eyes like I was losing her forever. I knew from after the battle on Naboo that maybe it wouldn't be forever. I moved down and planted a kiss on Padme's forehead.

'I didn't believe you'd come and see the body' I heard a voice say. I spun around to see Padme standing in the corner of the room. I slowly turned to her. "it's you" I said with shock in my voice.

'you should be taking care of Ahsoka... she really needs you' Padme replied with an expression of grief on her face.  
I looked towards the ground and felt my chest tighten up. "It's her fault your dead..." I whispered. 'She did what she could to save me and I am grateful for it... I owe her whatever I have left in me...' Padme replied putting her hand on my shoulder. I put my hand over hers and held it. I looked at Padme.

"I just don't know what to do!" I said, frustration in my voice as I spoke. Padme backed away from me and kept backing away. "I'm sorry" I whispered. She smiled warmly at me.

'Move on from me...thats what you have to do, that's the only way you'll ever forgive her' She said. I turned to her as I realized she was leaving. "Where are you going?" I asked desperately. 'I have to find peace, Anakin...and I suggest you do as well' she said before slowly fading away.

"Padme, wait!" I yelled but she disappeared from sight. I looked back at the body , the skin began going purple and delivering that dead touch to it. "Sir, you have to leave now. The ceremony will start soon and we must give the body it's finishing touches." A woman said standing in the door way. I looked around the room once more and then made my way back to the temple. I couldn't help but let a few tears leave my eyes as I made my way back to the temple.

once I got there I watched the sun go down slowly before heading to the med bay. I walked in and the scientists were just finishing taking blood samples. I crossed my arms as I watched Ahsoka sleep. I was hoping she would be up soon and I decided to asked the lab people. "Have you put a time on when she would wake up?" I asked.

"General Skywalker, I presume" The women said holding a clip board. I crossed my arms and she frowned.

"She will be up very soon and I take it in my best interest that you sign this form" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. I took the clip board and looked at it. "What's this for?" I asked suspiciously. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and replied with a bit of sarcasm. "Since your her legal guardian until she wakes up it's up to you if you want us to continue with our experiments for the cure. I sighed and signed the sheet. "Any idea when she'll wake up?" I asked curiously."She'll be up in less than a day" The women replied just as her and the others left the room. I looked down at my padawan and smiled. I kinda guess I would have to take care of her, I felt a sense of peace just being near her. I felt like it was my duty to make sure she was okay, in truth is 'was' my duty.

"oh and we've got something that might help her" The woman said before closing the door. I turned to her and crossed my arms. "Your sure this will work?" I asked as she handed me a syringe and a vial with purple liqid inside of it. I looked at the bottle for a moment and then back to the scientist. "We've been working on it for a while... we're pretty sure as we can be" She said and then wrote something on her clip board.

"When her heart rate quickens you put the needle in her arm and inject the chemical. She should be able to wake faster and calm her down so she doesn't wake up traumatized" The woman said and I nodded. "Thank you" I replied and the woman gave me a small nod and left the room without another word. I turned back to my Padawan and sat down in the seat beside her bed. I looked at the vial in my hand and then turned back to Ahsoka.

"It's time to wake up. Snips" I said not really knowing if she could hear me or not.

" I don't know what to do anymore, Ahsoka and I'll let you know this.. I'm never ever gonna leave you alone, I won't lose you again, Ahsoka. I care for you and I made a promise i'd take care of you. I will help you get well again. I promise that no matter what happens that I'll always love you" I said and took the syringe and opened the vial. I held the syringe tightly in my hand and stood up. I watched as Ahsoka's chest began rising again, I took her arm and slowly slid the needle into it. I felt tears in my eyes and I slowly let one fall as I emptied the chemical into her. I wasn't really sure this was going to work and if it didn't I would grieve. I did mean what I said.. I wasn't gonna leave Ahsoka, I was gonna help her get through this no matter what happened.

I made that promise and I intended to keep it.

Ahsoka's breathing slowed and her hand twitched. I sighed in relief and heard the door open. Obi-wan stepped through it and looked at me. "Are you ready to go?" He asked in a tone that said he was here but not here. I looked back to Ahsoka and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be" I replied and we both left the room. We walked through the temple slowly and casually. I couldn't help but feel sorrow for the fact that I was about to see the body of my wife... and watch as everyone cried for her. I wasn't allowed to cry, because I was a jedi knight. Attachments were forbidden... especialy in public.

"How is she?" Obi-wan asked.

"Great" I replied as we continued to walk in silence.

"Master Ti and Master Secura have traveled to the core worlds to look for this mysterious bounty hunter. The council suggests that after the burning that we head to Naboo and find the terrorists responsible for Ahsoka's capture" He said..trying not to put too much on my mind. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. "Why now?" I asked as we exited the temple and headed to the speeder.

"These things take time, Anakin and we also need to find this cure. The lab said if we wanted to help then that's what we do" He replied as we jamp into the speeder. I watched as we came over the city. Millions of people were gathered there in the city square and as usual they were leading the body through the long line of people, heading towards the area where they would take the body away... I thought that if I saw the body that I would surely break down infront of the council.

Ahsoka's Pov.

Everything was dark and I heard words repeat in my head. "-No matter what happens I will always love you". I held my head tightly as I felt a throbbing pain. I looked through the darkness and wondered what the hell was happening beacause suddenly. I was on the floor and holding my head. "Anakin!... where are you?" I screamed. I felt pain everywhere. " Don't leave me, Anakin... please don't leave me here!" I cried and suddenly everything turned white. The pain stopped and I looked at the now pure white space around me. I stood up and looked around. "You will never leave" A dark voice said and I turned around to see...me. My skin was pale and my eyes were... yellow. I stared at myself and turned around, away from the person behind me and suddenly everything went black. "I created you... you belong here as much as I do and I will not let you out of here" I threatened.

"You think you can stop me?... after all I am you" She replied giving me taunting laughs as I tried to pinpoint where she was in this darkness. "I'll kill you if I have to..."I yelled. "Such promises, you shouldn't make them if you can't keep them. Besides... killing me would accomplish nothing but killing you" She replied and suddenly I screamed. I fell to the floor, clutching my head. I felt pain...it was like a headache going at full force. "You can't win, so give up and face the facts that you are meant to be this way"" She replied. I looked up and she stood 3 feet away grinning.

"Make me!" I yelled and got up and ran at her, tackling her to the ground.

(A/N) I am sorry for the short chapter but I promise to do better.. it's just I had to plan for a big event next friday and I just lost track of time. I am really sleepy so I'm gonna go catch a couple winks. pce. oh and thanx for the reviews, there were greatly appreciated. I'd also like to thank TanoxxxSkywalker in her help for writing this chapter. Love ya lots. I would also like to say that the virus will finally be explained more and I realize that maybe I should have explained it more from the beggining. I am sorry to say that there will be a point where I will be stopping this story... but I am NOT abandoning you. I will be updating the best I can before I lose my privlages for typing.

Boy I talk lost... :P


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Lab Results

Anakin's pov.

we were racing back to the temple after we recieved a call from the lab women saying the results were in and another call saying Ahsoka was having a reaction to the vial I gave her before I left. Obi-wan pulled upto the temple and we exited the speeder and headed to the med bay. I was kinda glad I didn't break down over the body and something told me that Obi-wan had told the council that I was unstable. I realized he was trying to help but I didn't need it.

I was unaware of what was really going on and I knewObi-wan could feel my emotions. I put my shields up and we walked into the med bay. I looked for Ahsoka's room and she was sleeping.. I turnedto Obi-wan and he shrugged. I turned to the nurse and she ordered us out. We abruptly left and Obi-wan crossed his arms.

"What's happening?" I asked angrily.

"I'm not sure, come on. I think the council is waiting"He replied. I stopped in the hallway and sighed.

"I just hope these lab people know what they're doing" I muttered as we headed towards the council chambers. We didn't speak at all as wewalked through the temple and I couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved. we walked into the councilchambes and bowed before them.

"We have the lab crew here with the results and a possible cure, for Padawan Tano"Master Secura said entering the room with three people behind her. I crossed my arms and stood to the side.

"Yes doctor?" Master Mundi spoke.

"Well it appears that Commander Tano was injected with multiple chemicals and so some we can't trace, which is troubling for us. We did our tests and experiments and we did find alot of chemicals that were made to infect her with something... there seems to be something inside the girl. It's like she's living in a nightmare and with all the stess she's been having lately well it appears that what ever they gave her was to make her depressed and to expand her mind"She said steadily,

"Can you elaborate?" Obi-wan asked and I turned to him and he nodded.

"By expanding her mind they have opened up something in her which believes in wrong from right...not evil but just lost. She is still in a nomal state due to the chemical General Skywalker had given her for us, She may have moments where she will think differently but that is based on the life around her. She can be herself unless her active life denies it"She said , I could tell she was trying to make the best sense of it.

"This chemical, it is new to the lab and we can see that some of the chemicals have bonded into her. We can't trace the base chemicals but we believe that who ever gave her the last bit of chemicals meant for her to live. You see we believe this girl is dying...but we can't be sure unless we can find her captors and find out exactly what they gave her." The women said

"So she's gonna die?" I asked breaking the silence.

"we can see signs of her going weak and with more tests we can hopefully pinpoint exactly how to get this cure." She replied crisply. I lost myself in thought. "How can you be so sure there is a cure?" Master Ti asked from a hologram. I opened my eyes and wondered the exact same thing. She looked at her clip board and removed her glasses.

"We've had a case like this once before, that informatin is sealed so we can't touch it... but this subject had died weeks after... surely the people who created this virus had to have made a cure or at least know what we have to do to save this girl" The women replied. It was a lost chance...as it seemed, we were going on lost information.

"How long does she have?" Master Plo asked, finally speaking up. I felt my chest tighten at the words that came next. I wasn't gonna lose Ahsoka to this madness. "At the most... 3 months" The women replied. "But with our temporary cure we have made I would say... about 8 months" The women replied. Compared to how this war was 8 months didn't seem long and I couldn't help but feel like everyday that went by I was losing my Padawan..

"Temporary cure?" I asked and one of the lab people opened a silver case.

"This will slow the process down, giving us time to find this cure" She said taking out a vial with purple liquid. I crossed my arms. "When do we have to give this to her?" I asked again. "When ever she falls into a state of sadness or pretty much any sign of depression" She replied.

"What are the side effects?" Obi-wan asked.

"She will calm to her normal self and stop any thoughts she will have that may help her depression"The women replied. I sighed in relief. This would help a lot for Ahsoka. the women bowed. "Excuse us, Master Jedi we have many things to attend to" The women said. "Any questions you can contact me at the lab" She replied and her and her crew left the room.

"Find her captors,we must. Travel to Mandalor, Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi will go" Yoda said in a voice that said he was indeed unsure that we had enough time. "We will leave after the burning" Obi-wan replied and we both bowed. " I can feel you worry, Anakin"Obi-wan stated. "I'm not angry" I spat.

"I understand that your angry that we won't be able to help Ahsoka differently but you need to think clearly, for her sake." Obi-wan said as we entered the med bay. I entered Ahsoka's room and looked at her. She looked peaceful sleeping there. "Are you even listening to me?" Obi-wan asked. I grabbed him by the troat and pushed his back to the wall. I saw shock on his face and I could tell how pissed I probably looked.

"I'm not angry, so drop the subject" I said coldly. I let his go and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. I smirked and left the room. I walked through the temple and I headed to the speeder hangars. I walked into the night and headed for my speeder when I heard footsteps on the concrete. I turned around and saw Obi-wan standing there.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out" I replied as I took my cloak out of my speeder.

"what's this about?...what's really going on, Anakin" Obi-wan asked as it began raining. I looked up at the now stormy sky and closed my eyes. "Nothing" I replied and began walking away. "I know you love her, Anakin... I heard you talking to her earlier in the med bay, you can't let these things control you!" Obi-wan yelled over the thunder. I looked at the moonless night and suddenly lifted Obi-wan off his feet. I could hear him gasping for breath once again and I pulled to me and put my hand on his troat.

"You can't stop me from feeling what I feel" I said coldly and let him go, he hit the concrete and stayed down and I retreated towards the city. I didn't turn back to see if Obi-wan was okay because I could feel him in the force. I needed some time to think and I needed to actually see what I was feeling. I felt peace with what I was feeling and I was going to continue to feel this way until she broke my heart.

(A/N) Short?.. I made it as long as I could and I tried my best to explain the virus in this. More will be explained soon after Ahsoka's awake. I will try to make this story more interesting. And and Cadius will start to be mentioned more. Soon will be seeing cadius soon and she'll find the truth out about Lux..

Anakin and Ahsoka's relationship is kind challenging now that Anakin can admit he has feelings for his Padawan. Now with this chapter passed I can focus more on Ahsoka's life. I would very much like to see some more reviews. I do enjoy hearing what you great reader have to say. Please be honest..

ps I'd like to thank 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Take Me Away

Anakin's Pov.

I made to Padme's apartment. The storm had stopped just alittle while ago and it was just wet around the city. I walked through the puddles and entered the building. I headed for Padme's apartment and saw yellow tape on the door. I ripped it off and opened the door with the key card I had recieved from her when I fell in love. Love was a strange word to me now and I wasn't sure what it was anymore. I kinda despised love.. I hated it. I didn't understand what I felt for my Padawan and I couldn't know for sure what she felt for me. I needed the time to figure this out, There was so many reasons that Ahsoka would never feel the way I have been feeling and I was scared to admit it.

I closed the door behind me and sat on the couch. That was the first real moment when I cried for Padme. I wanted her here to help me figure this out, I needed her to help me get through this. I loved her so much... well I did love her... when I knew what love was or what it meant to love. I didn't want to be weak but it hurt. I was a mess and I needed to fix it. I had to support Ahsoka though this and being a mess wouldn't really help her.

I got up and walked over to the kitchen. I reached into the drawer and pulled out a wine bottle. I poured it into a glass and held it in my hand. I looked down at it and took a breath. I suddenly swallowed it down and put the cup on the counter. I was about to pour another glass when Padme appeared.

"Your supposed to be helping her" She whispered.

"I can't... I don't understand this madness anymore." I replied and filled up the glass.

"So what? your gonna just become a slave to that bottle, your gonna drink away your pain?" She asked.. there was a hint of annoyance in her voice and I thought her words over. I looked down at the glass in my hand.

"No, I'm not" I said putting the glass down. I put on my cloak and left the room. I left the building and ran my way to the temple. I shouldn't have went back there. It was time to move on and I was gonna be with Ahsoka for as long as I could. I felt myself feeling angry at myself for doing what I did. I wasn't gonna become a slave to alcohol.. not again. Padme helped me walk away from that and now Ahsoka was gonna be there to help me. I hoped.

I had been running for long until I saw the temple come into view was when I decided to slow down. I casually made it to the temple and all was quiet. I headed for the med bay once I got there and I walked into Ahsoka's quiet room. The lighting was dim and I sat in the chair in the corner of the room. I kinda felt the alcohol and every moment I stayed with Ahsoka made me start to feel something again. I watched Ahsoka sleep for an hour or so when a nurse came by and said it was time to leave. She said she'd give me a few minutes and left the room.

I walked over to my Padawan and put my hand on hers. "I can't admit this yet, But I love you, Snips... I hate seeing you like this and I need you here with me. I can't go through this anymore." I said and placed my lips over hers. I wasn't really sure what I was doing and I pulled away. I looked at her, realizing the alcohol was getting to me. I took off abruptly feeling like an idiot for what I did. It was wrong and I could get expelled for something so utterly stupid as that, I would never hurt Ahsoka like that. Not ever but I couldn't help but feel...love. I felt like I was falling in love all over again and I wasn't really sure what to do about it.

This entire situation was messed up.

(A/N) Kay so it was short but I have no more time to write for a bit so I'd like to thank all you reviwers. I will do m,y best to update when I can and to tell you the truth about this story... It's inspired by true events that happened in my own life. My life is just like this story but in Star Wars.

I am pleased to say that I will hopefully be starting a new story. It will also be based on true events. My life is a real adventure and I like writing it in Star wars view because I do love the clone wars and I do love writing. There really isn't anything I would rather do more than write.

Reviews will be greatly appreciated and everytime I see some more I will be purswaded into writing more. It might just take alittle time and I hope you can wait. oh and I'd like to thank the people who stayed with me through the beggining and I wish to see what you all have to say for this chapter... and of course. Be honest. :) 


End file.
